


Sänk ju for trävelin wis deutsche bahn

by dykeula



Category: Deutsche Bahn, Original Work
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, Gorey?, Mention Of Homophobia, aka me dealing, listen my gay ass just wanted to write a gay horror story about schienenersatzverkehr, schienenersatzverkehr
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeula/pseuds/dykeula
Summary: One word german horror story: Schienenersatzverkehr





	Sänk ju for trävelin wis deutsche bahn

**Author's Note:**

> Manche Leute ???? schreiben im Zug Horrorgeschichten ?????? um zurecht zu kommen???  
> Und wiederum andere vergessen dann??? dass sie's eigentlich geschrieben haben???? bis ihnen einfällt, dass sie es ja *EIGENTLICH* irgendwo posten könnten?????

Das Geräusch des auf die Fensterscheibe preschende Regens hatte wieder einmal diesen stetigen Rhythmus erlangt, den sie immer mit einer heißen Schokolade und einem guten Buch in Verbindung brachte. Göttlich sinnliche Wärme in Form einer Fleecedecke, eingemummelt und warm auf ihrem Lieblingssessel. Amelia wünschte, sie könnte sich weg beamen und in ihrem Zimmer die armen Schweine draußen dabei beobachten, wie sie immer verzweifelter versuchten, ihre Regenschirme vor dem sicheren Tod zu retten. Aber leider wurde eine Beamungsmethode noch nicht erfunden, egal wie oft sie davon tagträumte, und einfach aus ihrer Folterbox aussteigen konnte sich auch nicht.

Verfickter Schienenersatzverkehr. Verfickte Busverbindung, die für eine Strecke von normalerweise 40 Minuten satte 2 Stunden brauchte. Aber das natürlich für den vollen Preis. Türlich. Als würde die arme Bahn am Hungertuch nagen. Das einzige, woran sie nagten, war Amelias psychischer Gesundheit, in dem sie ihr das hier zumuteten. Als wäre dieser Trip nicht schon Hölle genug.

Jedes Mal, wenn sie von der liberalen, warmen Stadt in die verschlafene, CSU infiltrierte Kleinstadt ihrer Verdammnis zurückreisen musste, fühlte es sich an, als hätte sie noch etwas da gelassen. Etwas wichtiges. Ihre leichte Art, vielleicht, oder ihre komplette Persönlichkeit.

Manchmal aber auch fühlte es sich eher an, als würde sie sich wieder einmal mit dem bedrückenden, löchrigen Mantel umhüllen, in die sie ihre Eltern zwangen. „Ja natürlich wird Amelia in der Großstadt auf sich aufpassen,“ wurde dann beim Metzger dem Verkäufer versichert, während sie da stand und in den Boden versinken wollte, „Wird ja nur ein kleines Mädelswochenende, mit Popcorn und Nägel bemalen und so. Und ein bisschen Nettem Flix und chillen.“ Amelia fragte sich jedes Mal, ob ihre Mutter wirklich so naiv war, oder ob ihr die Meinungen der anderen einfach mehr bedeuteten, als eine gute Beziehung zu ihrer Tochter. Wahrscheinlich eher das erste. Die Nachbarin brachte ja immer den guten Imkerhonig vorbei und passte bei Bedarf auf den Hund auf. Was war dagegen ein erfüllende Mutter-Tochter-Beziehung?

Amelia malte sich manchmal aus, wie es wohl wäre, einfach auf den ganzen Kram zu scheißen und der lieben Frau Müller zu sagen „Naja, eigentlich fahr ich ja hin, um 3 Tage lang wilden, exhibitionistischen Sex mit meiner lesbischen Freundin zu haben. Ja, manchmal gehen wir sogar zu einen dieser krassen linksradikalen Partys, bei denen nur Satan angebetet und Gras geraucht wird. Können‘s sich vorstellen?“ Wahrscheinlich wäre das Endprodukt dann das gewesen, dass sowohl Frau Müller als auch ihre Mutter sofort an einem Herzstillstand starben und sie wegen Doppelmordes eingebuchtet wurde. Naja. Wäre wenigstens besser gewesen als dieser ‚Gute Miene zum bösen Spiel‘ Kack, den sie schon seit über 17 Jahren ertragen musste.

Dass sie auf Frauen stand war wohl wahrscheinlich ihr wohlbehütetes Geheimnis auf der ganzen Welt, sogar noch versteckter als die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Eltern mal mit 15 beim Sex auf dem Küchentisch erwischt hatte. Und jeden Tag änderte sich der Zeiger auf der tickenden Zeitbombe, jeden Tag ging es beinahe hoch und riss sie und ihre gesamte Familie beinahe in den Tod. Wenn sie Lena nicht damals vor einem Jahr auf einer zwielichtigen Webseite kennengelernt hätte, hätte sie es wahrscheinlich nicht so lange ausgehalten wie bis jetzt. Aber Lena war nett und verständnisvoll und hatte Grübchen, wenn sie lachte. Und war mit Eltern gesegnet, die sie mit ihrem Fiat direkt zum CSD brachten und ihr das erste Piercing finanziert hatten. Die Amelia und ihr Ballast mit offener Tür und offenen Armen in ihr Leben willkommen hießen. Lena, dessen Buzzcut Amelia manchmal am Hals kitzelte. Deren Morgenatem immer leicht nach verfaulten Eiern roch, und trotzdem jedes Mal verflog, wenn sie sie küsste. Die regelmäßig linke Diskussionsrunden über das _Patriarchat_ und die _Marginalisierung_ besuchte. Amelia hingegen hatte noch nicht einmal genügend Gehirnzellen übrig, um zu wissen, was das überhaupt bedeutete.

Manchmal sah Amelia ihre Freundin an und dachte sich nur „ _Wie kannst du es wagen?“_ und dann direkt danach _„Wieso darf ich nicht so sein?“_ Die Antwort zu dieser letzten Frage wusste sie nur zu gut. Ein 40 Kilometer entferntes Schlachtfeld, ein tausend und Zweiundzwanzig Leichen alle auf einem Haufen. Und sie war ganz, ganz weit unten, scheinbar die einzige Überlebende, und erstickte von Tag zu Tag mehr an der Last.

Im Herzen war sie auch einfach nur ein kleiner Feigling, die sich lieber einmal im Monat mit der deutschen Bahn herumquälen würde, als ihren konservativen Eltern die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ganz unten war es eben doch am kuscheligsten, so ganz umzingelt. Da musste man sich keine Gedanken über sein eigenes Leben machen, sondern einfach nur still durch die Löcher das Leben beobachten. Und wie es sich gehörte war in diesem Scheißbus natürlich auch mal wieder die Heizung im Arsch, also schlang sie ihre Arme fester um ihren Körper und blickte flüchtig in die Menge. Amelia war anscheinend jedoch die Einzige, die das störte, so ganz hinten am letzten Platz. Der Omnibus war nicht gerade voll, außer ihr selbst, dem Busfahrer, ein paar schrill kreischenden Teenagern, einer Mutter mit Kind, und den Koffern, die hin und weiter aus ihrem Platz auf den Gang herum geschmissen wurden. Als sie vor circa 15 Minuten mit grimmiger Mine einstieg, hatte sie der Fahrer nur mit seinen gelben Zähnen angegrinst. Sein ganzes Gesicht hatte auf eine komische Art und Weise einen Gelbstich, als hätte man einen Filter über ihn gelegt. Die dunkle Uniform wirkte fast zu groß für ihn, mit seinem schmalen Körper und fettigen Händen. „Auf in die Schlacht,“ hatte er damals gesagt, und sie herein gewunken. Amelia wäre am liebsten weg gerannt, irgendwas in ihrem Unbewusstsein schrie sie an, zu fliehen. Irgend so ein bedrückendes Gefühl hinter ihren Schläfen, das die ganze Zeit _„GEFAHR! HAU AB!“_ in ihr Gehirn brüllte. Aber sie war nie besonders schlau gewesen.

Die Teenager mit ihren nervigen Snapbacks und XXL Schlabberhosen breiteten sich da schon auf den besten Sitzen aus und brüllten sogleich durch den kleinen Raum. Die Mutter verdrehte alle 5 Minuten hinter ihnen die Augen, versuchte vergebens, ihr kreischendes Baby in den Schlaf zu wiegen, und machte diese tollen patronisierenden „Tss“ Geräusche, die Deutsche anscheinend in die Wiege gelegt wurde. Das Busradio, das schon seit Beginn keinen Empfang hatte und nur dieses nervtötende Piepen von sich gab. Das Ganze vermischte sich in ihrem Gehirn zu einem monotonen, folternden Dröhnen. Schienenersatzverkehr war wirklich der Fluch ihrer Existenz, der Nummer eins Grund, sie in eine Massenmörderin zu verwandeln. Und dafür bezahlte sie noch Geld.

Hätte ihr Handy nicht vor 5 Minuten den Geist aufgegeben, hätte sie sich wenigstens ästhetisches Metal Brüllen anhören können. Oder einen Podcast. Und jetzt saß sie hier, frierte sich den Arsch ab und war kurz davor, mit ihren jungen Jahren an chronischem Tinnitus zu erkranken.

Gerade als sie sich ihre hör lose Zukunft vorstellte, kam der Bus abrupt zum Stillstand und ließ die komplette Meute verstummen. Der Busfahrer hatte an einem verlassenen Stück Wald angehalten, umgeben von Regen und bedrückender Dunkelheit. Um 9 Uhr nachts. Das Gefühl hinter ihren Schläfen wurde stärker. _Renn._

„Ey, was soll ‘n das, Alter?!“ „Sind wir schon da?“ „Kann hier bitte jemand die Lüftung herunter drehen? Es zieht.“ Quasi jeder Beifahrer beschwerte sich, doch der Mann sah sie nur von seiner überlegenen Position am Steuerrad an und winkte Amelia zu. Winkte _ihr_ zu? What. the. fuck.

„Keine Sorge,“ meinte der Busfahrer, oder versuchte es zu meinen. Irgendwas an seiner Stimme klang falsch, als wäre sie bei einer Aufnahme verlangsamt worden. „Wir kriegen Gesellschaft.“ Wurde es jedem Bahn Arbeitnehmer allen Erstens beigebracht, so ominös wie möglich zu klingen? Gab‘s dafür ‘ne Weiterbildung?

„Hier ist doch keine Sau -“ Amelia hatte keine Ahnung, wer es gewagt hatte, den Fahrer zu widersprechen, doch in diesem Moment öffneten sich die vorderen Türen und man konnte klar und deutlich eine Familie mit vollgepackten Koffern erkennen. Die vor einer Minute noch nicht da gewesen waren. Amelia blinzelte, und als sich die Szene vor ihr nicht veränderte, blinzelte sie wieder und schaute sich um. _Sind die aus dem Wald gekommen?_ Oder machte sie die Fahrt etwa noch geisteskranker, als sie es eh schon war?

Die Familie bestand aus einer Mutter, einem Vater und zwei kleineren Kindern, so weit sie das sehen konnte. Alle komplett in Schwarz gekleidet, als wären sie gerade von einer Beerdigung gekommen. Oder einer Emo Konferenz. Amelia beobachtete mit einem verwirrenden Kloß im Hals, wie der Vater dem gruseligen Fahrer entgegen nickte und mit seiner Familie wortlos einstieg. Sie fühlte sich fast wie ein Statist während der ersten 10 Minuten eines Tatorts, als sie sich immer qualvoller in ihre Nähe bewegten, und machte sich in ihrem Sitz so klein und zierlich wie möglich. Ihr ganzer Kopf hatte nun die Kill Bill Sirenen auf Dauerschleife. _Fasst mich nicht an fasst mich nicht an lasst mich in Ruhe._ Eigentlich ziemlich normale Gedanken für eine Reise mit dem Bus, aber jetzt erschienen sie immer weniger bedrohlich und eher flehend. Sie konnte irgendeine fremde Stimme in ihrem Gehirn _„bitte lasst es einfach nur Ticketkontrolleure sein“_ hören. Kontrolleure wirkten immer angsteinflößend, aber überlebbar. Diese definitiv nicht.

Jedes Familienmitglied setzte sich in eine jeweils andere Seite des Busses, was schon gruselig genug war. Irgendwas lief hier falsch. Wie sie sich bewegten, als hätten sie das Gehen verlernt... Der eine Schritt war immer eine Sekunde zu langsam, schleifend und ungeschickt. Irgendwie wirkte das Ganze schmerzhaft. Gehbehinderungen vielleicht?

Der sperrige Vater machte es sich ganz vorne gemütlich, die Mutter gesellte sich zu der nervtötenden Babyboomerin und ihrem Kind, der etwas kleinwüchsige Sohn setzte sich mit einer großen Lächeln in die Teenagermenge und die Tochter suchte noch ihren Platz. Amelia erkannte außer dem höhnischen Lächeln des Jungen kaum eine Mimik auf ihren Gesichtern, und jetzt da die Meisten mit dem Rücken zu ihr gekehrt saßen, konnte sie auch feststellen, wie weiß ihre Haare waren. Platinblonde, ausgebleichte Haare waren keine Seltenheit in Deutschland, aber _weiße_ Haare? Komplett ohne Gelbstich, fast als hätte jemand die Farbe herausgesaugt? Das sah man weniger. Auch ihre Haut war makellos, komplett monoton und uniform, fast so als hätte ein Kindergartenkind versucht, seine Familie zu zeichnen und hatte nur einen schwarzen Marker zur Hand. Selbst bei der beliebtesten Influencerin fand man Makel, kleine Rötungen, die unter der Foundation heraus blitzten, wenn man gut genug schaute. So etwas? Das hatte Amelia bis jetzt nur auf schwarzweiß Fotos gesehen. Irgendwie fühlte es sich an, als hätten sich ihre letzten Gehirnzellen von ihr verabschiedet.

„Hi.“ Die Stimme, so nah an ihr dran, ließ sie wie ein ängstliches Reh aufschrecken und sie zuckte so heftig zusammen, dass sie sich mit ihrem linken Knie am Vordersitz anstieß. Au. Das Mädchen von vorhin war nun direkt vor ihr, und blickte sie mit einem fragenden Blick an. Einen fragenden und doch irgendwie hungrigen Blick. _Hungrig? Was zur Hölle Amelia?! Das ist nur ein Kind, stell dich nicht so an._

Eiskalte Augen starrten sie an, dann den leeren Platz neben ihr. Waren sie blau oder grau? Keine Ahnung. „Frei?“ fragte das Mädchen noch einmal, immer noch genauso ungeschickt und abgehackt wie vorhin. Von nahem konnte Amelia erkennen, dass diese Kleine im Vergleich zu dem Rest ihrer Familie (und vielleicht dem Jungen) doch noch ein Hauch von Leben auf ihren Wangen hatte. Die Rotzgöre in ihr wollte „Verpiss dich“ antworten, doch der Schisser in ihr nickte nur stumm mit den Kopf und versuchte vergebens, den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunterzuschlucken.

Die Bewegungen waren genauso ruckelig wie bei den anderen, und doch sah es etwas... geübter aus. Auch das Lächeln, das das Mädchen ihr schenkte, wirkte fast echt. Wenn nicht echt, dann wenigstens verdammt nah dran. Das selbe harmlose Lächeln, das sie ihren Eltern gab, wenn sie sie nach Jungs fragten. Im Kopf ihrer Eltern war sie eine brave, kluge Schülerin, die sich vollkommen auf‘s Abi konzentrieren wollte. Jungs, was ist das? Geschlechtsverkehr kannte sie nur aus _Sex and the City_ , und dann auch nur durch den Namen.

„Danke,“ sagte das Mädchen als es sich setzte, und irgendwie passte _es_ als Pronomen verdammt besser als _sie._ Amelia hatte wahrscheinlich zu viel Kaffee getrunken, oder so. Koffein war Zündstoff für die Fantasie. Vor allem für eine so wilde wie ihre. Der Busfahrer sperrte sie wieder in ihr Gefängnis und fuhr weiter, und auf einmal war es, als wären die letzten 5 Minuten nie passiert. Das Geplapper fing wieder von vorne an, genauso wie ihre Kopfschmerzen. „Wie heißt... du?“

_Nicht antworten nicht antworten nicht antworten._ „Amelia...“ _Verdammt._

Die Augen der Mädchen waren wirklich blau, Gott sei dank. Doch noch ein bisschen Farbe in diesem tristen Gesicht. Das Mädchen zeigte ihr wieder eins ihrer harmlosen Lächeln. „Lilith,“ antwortete sie ihr erfreut zurück. _Wer zur verfickten Hölle nennt sein eigenes Kind im Jahr 2019 Lilith?!_ So als hätte Lilith ihren dummen Blitzgedanken gehört, blinzelte sie einmal und schüttelte eine Sekunde lang den Kopf, wie ein Roboter, ehe sie sich ihr wieder zu kehrte. Die Bewegung wirkte bei ihr irgendwie fehl am Platz. „Lili. Ich... heiße Lili?“ Der Satz sollte wahrscheinlich eine Aussage sein, und trotzdem klang es für Amelia eher wie eine abgehackte Frage. Sie nickte und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. _Ganz sicher._ Lilith zeigte auf Amelias ranzigen Rucksack, den sie wie ein Kuscheltier fest umklammerte. „Da drin?“ Wieder eins dieser abgehackten Fragen. Sollte ein Kind ihres Alters nicht schon der deutschen Sprache mächtig sein?

Erst jetzt fiel Amelia auf, dass nicht nur Liliths physischer Körper ihr den Weg versperrte, sondern auch ein ziemlich sperriger Koffer, den sie zwischen sich und dem Sitz vor ihr gestellt hatte. Der rationale Teil ihres Verstandes versuchte fieberhaft, ihr zu versichern, dass Gepäck während einer Reise etwas _harmloses, gutes_ war, doch der andere, größere Teil knallte Töpfe und Pfannen zusammen.

„Umm...“ Was war eigentlich in ihrem Rucksack drinnen? Ein Fantasy Buch, das sie nicht während der Fahrt lesen konnte, weil ihr sonst schlecht wurde. Eine Packung Müsliriegel, die sich höchstwahrscheinlich mit ihrem Rucksack zu einer großen, warmen Masse zusammenmischten und das Marineblau braun färbten. Ihr Handy mit 3% Akku. Kaugummi. Eine handvoll Labello, die sie immer fieberhaft suchte und trotzdem im Chaos nie fand. Ein Gemälde von Lena, das so unschuldig und abstrakt wirkte, so dass es fast als heterosexuell gelten könnte. Sehr, sehr viel Krümel und umso mehr Kassenzettel, dessen Inschrift man mittlerweile nicht mehr lesen konnte. Das Schweizer Taschenmesser ihres Opas, das beste und einzige Geschenk, das der alte rassistische Sack ihr je gegeben hatte bevor er den Löffel abgab. Amelia umarmte ihr Hab und Gut fester. „Nix. Und in deinem?“

Lilith schaute zu Boden als der Bus in eine andere Straße einbog. Aus irgendeinem Grund fuhren sie immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit hinein als raus. Ihr Sitzpartner betrachtete den schwarzen Koffer vor sich mit einer gewissen Art von Verachtung, als hätte das Leder sie persönlich beleidigt. „Kühlschrank,“ murmelte sie, als wäre das das verständlichste auf der ganzen Welt. Das dünne Haar hang ihr ins Gesicht, ein paar Strähnen der goldenen Locken konnten sich vom Pferdeschwanz befreien.

Amelia blickte verwirrt um sich. „Ähhh, okay...“ Die 2 Mütter vor ihnen unterhielten sich gerade, oder besser gesagt die eine erzählte gerade von ihrem Ehemann, während die andere schwieg und sie mit einem komisch intensiven Blick fixierte. Als wären die Eheprobleme einer wildfremden Frau das interessanteste Thema der Welt, und auch doch nicht. Der Vater beobachtete sein Gefolge mit einer distinktiv diktatorischen Mine, die Amelia fast an ihren eigenen verfluchten Erzeuger erinnerte, wenn all das nicht so bizarr wäre. Der Junge... der Junge nuckelte aufmerksam an seinem Daumen? _(Oder knabberte)_ Sah Amelia das richtig? Lief da _Blut_ runter?!

Liliths Finger tippte ihr auf den Arm und Amelia fuhr zurück. Kalt, und doch nicht so kalt, wie sie es sich ausgemalt hatte. Lilith wirkte fast etwas... nervös. So als wollte sie nicht, dass Amelia das Geschehen vor sich beobachtete. Oder vielleicht hatte Amelia auch einfach nur zu oft „ _The Children“_ angeschaut und wollte diese Reise spannender machen, als sie es war. Na gut, Amelia konnte mitspielen. Zuhause machte sie auch nichts anderes. „Ähhh, meinst du,“ sie schloss kurz die Augen, „meinst du eine Kühlbox? Für Picknicke und so?“

Lilith runzelte die Stirn und strahlte sie dann so an, als hätte sie ihr gerade den Sinn des Lebens verraten. „Kühlbox, ja! Danke.“ Amelia fragte sich langsam, wie viel Kontakt dieses Mädchen außerhalb ihrer Familie pflegte, wenn eine Konversation mit einem genervten Millenial ihr solche Freude bereiten konnte. Eine Konversation über Kühlschranke noch dazu. Sie tat ihr fast ein bisschen leid. „Für... Essen.“ Die Pause zwischen dieser 2 Wörter klang für Amelia entschieden zu ominös, genauso wie traurig diese kleine Göre sie anschaute, als sie einen Blick Richtung ihrer Familie erhaschte. So als wäre sie gerne überall anders als in diesem Bus, zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Willkommen im Klub.

Irgendwas in ihr verleitete sie dazu, verzweifelt das Gespräch aufrecht zu halten. Amelia wollte auf einmal nicht mehr nach vorne sehen. Sie wollte eine Mauer um sich bauen, um sich und dieses Kind neben ihr, und alles andere wie Regen am Rückspiegel verschwimmen lassen. Vielleicht verstrichen die 2 Stunden dann wesentlich schneller. _(Und wie viel Uhr war es gerade? Wieso fühlte es sich an als würden sie sich kein Stück der Zivilisation nähern?) (Was für ein Zufall, dass genau während dieser Fahrt ihr Handy den Geist aufgab...) (Wann hatte sie zuletzt ein weiteres Auto gesehen?)_

„Fährst du und deine Familie... nach Hause?“ Gut. Reisen war immer ein sicheres Thema. Lena hatte sie immer zu antisozial genannt, hatte ihre Nase spielerisch angestupst und gemeint _„Ein bisschen small talk hat bis jetzt noch niemanden umgebracht, Amy“._ Hoffentlich war sie verdammt stolz gerade. Eins plus in Sozialkompetenz.

„Nein...“ Das Mädchen wirkte wieder so verdammt melancholisch, so eine Emotion war definitiv unpassend auf einem solch jungen Gesicht. Amelia hatte den irrationalen Drang, ihr einen angeschmolzenen Müsliriegel anzubieten. Gott sei dank tat sie es nicht wirklich. „Nein, leider... Noch nicht.“

Amelias Gedanken waren umher schwirrende ?. „Was macht ihr dann auf den Weg zum Arsch der Welt?“ Lilith fing an zu lachen, laut und schrill, als hätte sie die Bezeichnung noch nie gehört, hörte jedoch sofort wieder auf als sie einen zornigen Blick von ihrem Vater als Antwort bekam. Amelia konnte es nicht oft genug sagen: What the _fuck. ‚Okay, Amelia,‘_ sprach sie sich zu. _‚Red einfach weiter und füll die Stille mit irgendwas Dummen. Solltest du schaffen.‘_ „Seid ihr... Umm, macht ihr Urlaub?“

„Ja.“ Sie lächelte und nickte, dreimal hintereinander, als hätte sie die Geste einstudiert. Die Normalität fiel bei ihr flach. „Ausflug. Mit der Familie.“ Die 2 Mütter schwiegen sich mittlerweile an, nur noch die Teenager schienen eine gute Zeit zu haben. Pubertierende Kerle kann auch nichts aus der Bahn werfen, anscheinend auch nicht das creepy Kind von _„Friedhof der Kuscheltiere“_. Oder ein Busfahrer, der freudig vor sich hin pfiff während er sie weiter in das Dickicht fuhr. „Wir alle, zusammen. Wir machen... Familienübung.“ Amelia konnte sehen, wie sehr sie mit den Worten rang. „Als Freizeit. Wir machen Freizeit.“ Ihr fiel immer wieder auf, dass das Mädchen vor ihr unerklärlicherweise immer nur die Verben benutzte, die sie vorher genannt hatte. Schon wieder wirkte sie so verdammt traurig, aber auch über Amelias Rücken lief ein kalter Schauer wenn sie an die Worte _Familie_ , _Ausflug_ und _Freizeit_ zusammen in einem Satz dachte.

Amelia nickte und stieß ein „Hmm“ aus. In ihrem Kopf malte sie sich aus, wie es wohl gewesen wäre, wenn sie heute Abend einfach auf ihre Familie geschissen hätte und bei Lena geblieben wäre. Wahrscheinlich hätten ihre Eltern ein riesiges Drama geschoben. Auf der anderen Seite wäre ihr das hier erspart geblieben... Amelia war sich nicht sicher, welches von den 2 Szenarien das geringere Übel war. „Musst du denn mitmachen?“

Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick beobachtete dieses komische Mädchen sie, als wäre _Amelia_ die Verrückte. Vermutlich konnte sie die Scheinheiligkeit dahinter klar sehen. Immerhin war Amelia diejenige, die ihren Eltern obskure Geschichten erzählte, um sich vor ihnen nicht zu outen. Sie konnte mit ihren Fuß auch nicht auf den Boden treten und sagen _„Nein, das will ich nicht. So bin ich nicht.“_

„Ich muss.“

„Wieso?“ bohrte Amelia nach.

Lilith zuckte mit den Schultern, langsam und mit einem kerzengeraden Rücken, und machte eine unverbindliche Bewegung, in dem sie mit ihren Händen _(Wieso sind ihre Nägel scharf?)_ um sich herum gestikulierte. „Ich _muss_.“ Als Tochter zweier Kontrollfreaks kannte Amelia das Gefühl nur zu gut, und verabscheute es genauso wie sie es ihr auch leicht gefiel. Das Denken war nicht gerade schwierig, wenn deine Eltern dir deine Gedanken streng vorgaben. Man konnte sich einfach von der Mehrheit mitziehen lassen. Bystander-Effekt.

„Bullshit.“ Sie konnte sehen, dass Lilith den Ausdruck nicht begriff, doch erklären wollte sie die jugendliche Verwendung von Anglizismen jetzt auch nicht. „Meine Eltern wollen auch über jedes einzelne Ding in meinem Leben bestimmen. Wie ich mich anziehen soll...“ _Wen ich lieben soll._ „Was ich essen soll,“ das Mädchen gab ein seltsames Zucken von sich, „Meinen späteren Beruf. Aber ich, ich finde,“ Liliths aufmerksame Blick bohrte in sie hinein und Amelia schluckte nervös, „Okay, ich finde ja, dass jeder Mensch selber entscheiden sollte, was er oder sie machen möchte. Was man mag. Scheiß auf Familienverpflichtung. Scheiß auf guilt tripping.“ Wieder so ein Anglizismus. Obwohl sie mit den Wörtern rang, merkte sie langsam, dass sie sich ihre Rede sogar selber abkaufte. Wie ein Schalter, der sich in ihrem Kopf umgedreht hatte. Auf einmal war die Idee eines Coming out nicht mehr so furchteinflößend. Der Mantel um sie wirkte nicht mehr ganz so schwer und unterdrückend. „Ich finde... Ich finde, du solltest das tun, was _dich_ glücklich macht.“

Lilith lächelte sie an, das erste wahre Lächeln, das sie ihr geschenkte hatte, und ergriff ihre Hand. Der Bus ruckelte und wurde dann immer langsamer. Draußen schlug der Regen immer noch um sich, doch hier in diesem Bus, diesem dummen Omnibus der deutschen Bahn, der noch nicht einmal Steckdosen besaß, war es wärmer. Die Teenagerstimmen waren verstummt, doch das juckte Amelia nicht. Das hier, diese Konversation fühlte sich irgendwie privat an. Wichtig. „Ich finde...“, fing Lilith an, wieder mit den Worten ringend, „Ich finde ich mag dich.“

So nah konnte Amelia die kleinen Kleckse grau in dem Blau Liliths Augen erkennen. Wie Müll im Ozean. Von vorne konnte sie Schmatzgeräusche hören. Laute, feuchte Geräusche, als würde jemand in ein triefendes Sandwich beißen. Liliths Bruder hatte sich auf den ersten Teenager gebeugt und... Wieder dieses Schmatzen. Wo war eigentlich die Mutter abgeblieben? Von ihr konnte man nur den Schopf Haare erkennen, der über den Sitzplatz hinausragte. Das Baby schrie wie am Spieß. _(Wann hatte es angefangen wieder zu schreien?)_ Der Bruder fing mit unkoordinierten, vor Freude zitternden Händen an, sein Essen zu schneiden. Sein Vater beobachtete das Geschehen mit wachsamen Augen. _„Kühlschrank. Für Essen.“_

Aus unerklärlichen Gründen interessierte sie all das nicht. Wichtig war nur Lilith, und was sie beide in diesem Moment besprachen.

„Ich mag dich,“ wiederholte Lilith noch einmal. Die Worte füllten Amelias gesamten Körper mit Wärme. „Hör zu. Lauf. Nicht zurückschauen, nicht pausen. Einfach laufen.“ Der Befehl erschien für sie plausibel. Irgendetwas in ihrem Unbewusstsein versicherte ihr, dass es nur noch ein paar Kilometer bis zu ihrem Ziel waren. Amelia nickte und bedankte sich bei diesem Gedanken. „Keine Straßen, keine Autos, schlecht. Nur der Wald. Okay?“

Amelias Handgelenk baumelte in der Luft _(Wann war es dort hingekommen?)_ , gefährlich nah an Liliths spitzen Zähnen. Nicht unmenschlich spitz, aber scharf genug. Menschlich und doch nicht. „Okay,“ plapperte Amelia nach, und ihr fiel erst jetzt auf, dass sie diejenige war, die ihren Arm ausgestreckt hatte, ihn förmlich angeboten hatte.

Da war ein kurzes Brennen und Ziepen an ihrem Arm, als würde jemand versuchen etwas herauszureißen. Aber es tat nicht so weh. Eigentlich war es sogar ganz okay. Sie hatte sowieso zu viel Fett übrig, was war da ein bisschen Muskelgewebe?

Als Lilith sie wieder ansprach war ihr Mund rot voll Blut, doch das Fleisch in ihrem Mund war pink und schwammig. Nein, ihr Gebiss war überhaupt nicht scharf. Nur stark. Sie schluckte es alles mit einem Mal herunter. Weg.

Ihr Arm brannte immer noch, aber der Schmerz wurde immer dumpfer. Wenn sie ihre Hand zu einer Faust machte, konnte sie fast die einzelnen Muskeln zählen. Es spritzte wie bei einem Brunnen. Irgendwie fand Amelia das lustig. „Warte. Dunkel ist gut.“, sagte Lilith und fing an, entschlossen mit einer Faust auf das Glas des Fensters einzuschlagen. Amelia wollte ihr helfen, doch sie konnte ihre Finger schlecht bewegen, und noch immer hielt Lilith sie fest. Der Bus bewegte sich immer noch, immer weiter und weiter die schmale Straße entlang, aber schleichend. Als wären sie im Moor stecken geblieben. „Ich mache... Ich mache dich sicher.“

Mit einem Krachen, das durch das generische Geräusch des Busses und das vollkommen ungenerische Geräusch menschlicher Zersetzung kaum hörbar war, zersplitterte das Glas und blies kalte Luft überall hin.

Amelia, samt ihrem Rucksack, wurde mit einer viel zu starken Hand an das kleine Loch gepresst bis es größer wurde, immer größer und dann auf einmal war da nichts mehr an ihrem Rücken außer Fahrtwind, als sie mit unmenschlicher Wucht gen die allumfassende Dunkelheit des Waldrandes geschleudert wurde.

 

\--

 

Amelia war sich nicht sicher, was sie dazu verleitete, alles weiter von ihrem Versteck im Gebüsch zu verfolgen. Vielleicht wollte sie sich vergewissern, dass was dort drüben passierte nicht wirklich real war, sondern einfach nur eine Einbildung, oder eine Halluzination. Das Haar klebte ihr am Kopf, eine Mischung Leim bestehend aus Dreck, Ästen und dem Blut, das sporadisch aus einer Platzwunde an ihrer Schläfe triefte. Ihr Arm brannte immer noch. Jetzt da sie aus der mit Hormonen und Schweiß getränkten Luft des Omnibusses war, konnte sie es ihr selbst und ihrem Magen nicht zu trauen, einen weiteren Blick auf die Fleischwunde zu erhaschen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was für Ausmaße das Kotzen auf eine frische Wunde mit sich trug, aber höchstwahrscheinlich nichts gutes.

Der Bus war ein paar Meter vor ihr zu Stillstand gekommen, die Fensterscheiben vollgespritzt mit Blut. Amelia war wie eine Verrückte dem Horror nach gerannt, obwohl das ominöse Gefühl in ihrem Magen sie fast zu Boden zwang. Hoffnungen, irgendjemanden von dem Wrack zu retten waren nutzlos, aber irgendwas tief in ihr drinnen musste sich versichern, dass auch wirklich _jeder_ tot war. Jeder außer sie.

Was sie sah... konnte man schlecht beschreiben. Aussortierte Leichenteile, menschlicher Sperrmüll, lag überall. Schnelle, huschende Silhouetten. Obwohl ihr rechtes Ohr nicht aufhören wollte zu piepen, konnte sie immer noch gedämpfte Kinderschreie hören. Als hätte jemand eine Decke darüber gelegt. Oder es in einen großen, schwarzen Koffer gepackt. Amelia schauerte. Der Regen und die Kälte drang in jede einzelne ihrer Zellen ein, bis sie sich nicht mehr sicher war, ob sie wirklich noch alle Körperteile besaß. Es war so verdammt _kalt_. Und dunkel.

Der gigantische Bus begann hin und her zu wackeln, hypnotisierend laut, so als würde er jeden Moment zur Seite kippen. Der Befehl zu fliehen wurde immer störender und dringlicher. Amelia dachte nicht lange nach und rannte einfach los, erlangte die Macht in ihren erkalteten Füßen und rannte schnurstracks in Richtung Bäume, den Rucksack wieder angezogen.

Immer wieder schlug ihr ein Ast mitten ins Gesicht, versperrte ihr den Weg und riss ihre sowieso schon malträtierte Haut an diversen Stellen auf. Amelia traute sich nicht, die Augen ganz zu öffnen. Das letzte was sie jetzt brauchte war ein auf einem Ast aufgespießter Augapfel. Durch ihre leicht schielenden Augen konnte sie auch nicht besser erkennen, wo zur Hölle sie gerade war.

Irgendetwas fing hinter ihrem Rücken fürchterlich an zu knurren, tief und hungrig, doch je schneller sie lief desto weniger konnte sie das Geräusch hören, bis es schließlich nur noch sie und ihr abgehackter Atem war. Und Lenas Silhouette, die vor ihrem inneren Auge wie ein gigantischer Pfeil ihr den Weg zeigte. Lenas Lächeln und die kleine, kaum erkennbare Narbe an ihrer rechten Augenbraue. Lenas warme, raue Hände. „Komm schon,“ munterte Nicht-Lena sie auf. „Sieh es so: Wenigstens bist du jetzt aus dem Bus draußen.“ Ihre Knie schrien sie an, zu stoppen. Amelia schrie sie an, gefälligst weiter zu funktionieren.

Falls Amelia das jemals überlebte, diese gottverdammte Nacht, wäre das erste was sie tun würde, Lena anzurufen. Und ihren Eltern von ihr erzählen, egal was ihre Reaktion war. Sie konnte es sich schon förmlich vor sich sehen, konnte den schockierten, missbilligenden Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Mutter erkennen. „Schau‘s dir gut an, Mama,“ würde sie dann sagen. „So sieht dein Kind glücklich aus. Den Anblick kriegst du nicht so oft, was?“ Sie konnte es kaum erwarten.

Bevor sie ihren Sprint begonnen hatte, hatte Amelia noch schnell ihr Schweizer Taschenmesser aus ihrem Rucksack gekramt. Half zwar nichts, aber irgendwie war das vertraute Gewicht in ihrer Hand beruhigend. „Du kannst dich verteidigen,“ sagte das Lena Gespenst vor ihr. „Falls du musst.“

_Gegen was verteidigen, Lena? Gegen was?_

„Dunkel ist gut,“ hörte sie Lilith ihr immer wieder ins Ohr flüstern. „Keine Straßen, keine Autos. Nur Wald.“ Nur der Wald und sie, und das Ding hinter ihr, nur sie und die Dunkelheit, nur der wald nur der wald nur der wald nur-

Irgendetwas krallte sich an ihrem Knöchel fest und ließ sie zu Boden fallen. Ein Muskel in ihrem Fuß wurde gedehnt, lang gezogen, und schnappte dann in zwei. Knacken. Wenn ihr gesamter Körper nicht ab dem Zeitpunkt schon längst überall schmerzte, hätte sie von den Schmerzen wahrscheinlich losgeheult. So war Amelia kurz davor, wie am Spieß zu kreischen, bis sie bemerkte, dass es nur eine freilegende Baumwurzel war, die sie so harsch gepackt hatte. „Nicht pausen,“ schrie eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf sie an.

_Aber ich bin müde._ Amelia fiel jetzt erst auf, dass sie zu weinen begonnen hatte. Ihre Wangen waren so eiskalt, dass sie es kaum spürte. Ihre Augenlider waren so verdammt schwer... Nein! Amelia packte ihren Arm, den verletzten und immer noch blutenden, und presste so fest sie konnte ihren Daumen in die Wunde. Die Schmerzen fühlten sich wie eine heiße Glut an, die versuchte, sich in ihre Venen zu quetschen. Unbeschreiblich. Sie biss sich fest in die Unterlippe, um nicht aufzuschreien. Als sie fertig war, konnte sie ein beträchtliches Stück Hautfetzen ihrer Lippe auf der Zunge spüren.

Und trotzdem weckte es sie lang genug auf, um mit zitternden und schmerzenden Fingern den Boden nach dem Messer zu betasten. Es lag Gott sei dank nicht weit entfernt von ihr, unter einem feuchten Blatt. Sie hatte es immer in ihrer Tasche getragen, und genutzt hatte es ihr nie etwas. Bis jetzt.

Ihr ganzer Körper jaulte auf, als sie sich wieder senkrecht kämpfte. Mit ihrer Verletzung konnte sie nur noch weiter humpeln, aber humpeln war besser als gar nichts. Humpeln war besser als sich in Gras und Dreck zu legen und zu sterben. Nicht so gut wie laufen, oder gar rennen, aber es müsste reichen.

Das Graulen hinter ihr kam zurück, aber irgendwie war es schwer zu erkennen, ob es jetzt naher oder weiter entfernt klang. Oder war es ein Knacken? Keine Ahnung. Amelia humpelte einfach weiter. Der Gedanke, dass ihr schlimmstes Problem, der große weiße Hai ihres Lebens, bis vor ein paar Stunden noch ihre homophoben konservativen Eltern waren, war hysterisch. Oh nein, was werden sie wohl sagen? Scheiß drauf! Amelia war stärker als sie beide. Sie hatte ein Messer, eine klaffende Wunde in ihrem linken Arm, einen höchstwahrscheinlich gebrochenen Knöchel und eine Gehirnerschütterung. Sie hatte Lena auf ihrer Seite, hatte das Monstrum hinter dem Schienenersatzverkehr bekämpft und bezwungen. Was hatten ihre Eltern? Gar nichts, außer eine handvoll Vorurteile. Was war da noch ein klitzekleines Coming out?

Der Wald hinter ihren Rücken knackte rhythmisch hin und her. Vor ihr war nichts außer ein kleiner Strahl Mondlicht und eine Menge unhöfliche Äste. Die Dunkelheit verfolgte sie immer weiter, doch Amelia war schneller. Schneller und zielstrebig. Nur der Wald und sie.

 

 


End file.
